


Who Am I Now?

by WhiteWitchDark



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Gen, Menstruation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWitchDark/pseuds/WhiteWitchDark
Summary: Trish wonders why Lady is curled up in the office chair with a hot water bottle and smelling of blood
Relationships: Dante/Lady (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	Who Am I Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I have no explanation for this, other than struggling to see Dante trying to explain the Feminine Hygiene section in the supermarket to Trish.  
> A moment between Lady and Trish set in the early months post DMC1.

Lady leaned against the desk chair back, arching her spine, trying to stretch out her aching muscles before wincing in pain and curling back around the hot water bottle she was cuddling. Trish watched from the couch. There was a scent in the air, warm and metallic. If Trish didn’t know better, she would say Lady was injured. The faint scent of blood did indicate it, but the smell wasn’t strong enough for it to be serious. Still, it was… odd.  
Lady was in pain, that much was obvious, but her pajama pants were low slung on her hips and Trish could see the unblemished skin. And Dante’s message had been simple enough- _Lady at the shop. Pick up pain meds and ice-cream for her. On a job now _  
Dante would not have left Lady here alone if she needed medical attention… Unless he was finishing the job that had injured her. Then there was Lady’s clothing to consider, she was dressed to slob around, not an uncommon look on her at Devil May Cry when she stayed overnight with Dante, but not suitable to hunt in. More damning, she only had two guns on her and Kalina Ann wasn’t one of them.  
It wasn’t adding up.  
  
“Any chance of a beer?” the subject of Trish’s scrutiny looked at her from beneath her lashes.  
Slowly the demon rose from the couch and sashayed over to the wet bar. She didn’t take her eyes off Lady until she had to duck down to the fridge. She pulled out two beers and moved to set one down on the desk for her companion before twisting the cap off the other one. Then she narrowed her eyes at the young hunter, “Can I ask a question?” she leaned against the desk  
“Sure” Lady twisted the top off and gulped down two mouthfuls.  
“What is wrong with you?”  
Slowly, Lady took another gulp, then lowered the bottle, eyeing Trish, “I’m guessing demons don’t have periods then?”  
Trish waved a hand at her, “Nothing does… that to us.”  
Lady sighed, “Human females bleed for a few days every month. Our bodies prepare for a baby. If there is no baby, the… stuff dissolved into blood and runs out.”  
“Dissolves? Like demon remains?”  
Lady winced at the comparison, “Yeah, I guess. It also clears out anything else left in there.”  
“Like that?”  
Lady frowned at her, “Like semen”. At Trish’s blank look, she added, “From sex.”  
Trish nodded, slowly, thinking about it. “Why are you in pain if this is normal?”  
“Its not pain exactly. More like cramp. Happens if I take a heavy hit to my pelvis in the days running up to it.”  
“Does it happen often?”  
Lady snorted, “I bleed every month. The cramps happen more often then I like, but that’s job related. Why the interest?” She took another drink  
Trish frowned, “I’m not used to seeing you… resigned. It worried me. You are having sex with Dante, will you have a baby?”  
  
Laughing and swallowing didn’t work at the same time.  
She should really know that.  
  
“No, no kids. I have a coil.”  
“A what?”  
“A coil. It stops me getting pregnant. Why all the questions, Trish? Me having a bad day doesn’t usually catch your attention?”  
Trish stood up and waved a hand down herself, “Do you know why I dress like this?”  
Lady shook her head, unsure what the connection was.  
“Mundus showed me pictures of Eva and told me stories of her. He wanted me to perfectly mimic her. I… didn’t want to and when I came to the overworld, I tried to find the image that was the furthest from her I could.”  
Lady nodded, “Makes sense.”  
“I picked this outfit without knowing what it meant.” Trish sighed and leaned back against the desk, “It was only after we got back that… I saw how men and women… reacted to me. I didn’t understand. I don’t understand. Dante tried to explain it to me, but I think it was hard for him.” She smirked a little, “I don’t think he understands humans as well as he pretends.”  
She slammed her hand down onto the desk, “I am… incomplete. I’m a Simulacrum, an artificial demon, created for a purpose that I somehow rebelled against. Which, by the way, is impossible, but I was built for a purpose and that purpose is all I am.”  
“What happens when you fulfill your purpose?” Lady asked softly.  
“If we succeed, sometimes a new use is found for us otherwise we are thrown away. If we fail, we are destroyed.” Trish sighed in defeat, “Will you be thrown away if you give a man a baby? That’s what human females are meant for isn’t it?”  
Lady snorted and shifted around to get more comfortable, “In some countries, yeah. A century ago, here as well. Now women are allowed stand on their own feet."  
  
"So, you never realized you looked like sex on legs?” Lady adds, realizing she had never actually seen Trish take up any of her admirers.  
“I was aiming for nothing but ‘not Eva’ and this was simply the first option I encountered. And I like the look now.” Trish seems strangely innocent for a woman who reeked of sexuality and dominance most of the time, and one who was currently wearing leather trousers and a corset.  
  
“I need a warm-up.” Lady announced suddenly, breaking the contemplative mood, “Do you mind?” She held out the hot water bottle.  
“How hot?”  
“As hot as you can get it” she smiled in return, “And bring back the ice-cream as well. Did you get chocolate?”  
“Of course,” Trish smirked as she sauntered into the kitchen.__

When Trish got back, Lady was staring into her bottle, “You did though.”  
“I did what?”  
Lady looked at her, “You were bait to get Dante to go to Mallet Island, right?” at the nod, she continued, “You did that. You succeeded, better than Mundus planned. He meant for you to mimic his mother, but that would never have worked. Instead you found a way that did. Maybe he made you… more than just an artificial demon.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“He made you able to adapt. And that’s just another way to say grow.” Lady shrugged, tearing the lid off the ice-cream and digging the spoon in, “Maybe he screwed up, but I don’t think you can be called an ‘artificial demon’ anymore.”  
Trish hummed, and took a spoonful of ice-cream herself.

Hours later, after having a ‘girl talk’ with an asexual virgin demon created to mimic her demon lover’s mother, Lady lay curled around said demon lover, in demon form, her side pressed tightly into Dante’s chest crevice, the hellfire burning inside him finally, finally causing her aching muscles to relax, and spent a few moments wondered at the strangeness of her life before joining her lover in dreamland.


End file.
